


ледяного бога оттает улыбка

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Doll cosplay, Embedded Images, God of ice and snow, Handmade, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Вдохновлено фикомИногда разговоры не совсем бесполезны, как и узоры на окнахи фанонами Уцуро - ледяное божество заполярья"Уцуро даже пальцем не шевельнул и не совершил никаких видимых усилий, а стекло на глазах Хиджикты покрылось узорами. Это было так же красиво, как снежные сугробы вокруг отеля, как ледяная улыбка ледяного бога, с которым он коротал дни."
Relationships: Utsuro/Hijikata Toushirou
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Gintama 2021





	ледяного бога оттает улыбка

  
  
  


Посмотреть на остальную историю
       
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/suIgI4e.jpeg)   
  



End file.
